onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Spell of Mor'du
}} The Spell of Mor'du is a potion created by the witch in DunBroch that has the power to turn a person into a bear as strong as ten men. Belle recreates a version of the potion for Merida, but keeps it from her when faced with danger, hoping she'll choose her bow over the bear. History 'Before the Third Curse' Merida kidnaps Belle and takes her to DunBroch in hopes she'll help rescue her brothers. Though upset at first, Belle agrees to help, and the two make their way to a witch's home where they perform a locator spell on a cauldron, conjuring up a vision of where the clans are keeping Merida's brothers. The princess asks Belle to brew a potion known as the Spell of Mor'du, giving her the ability to transform into a bear; however, having later witnessed Merida's archery skills, Belle expresses doubt about the plan. They soon reach the Southern Moor, where the United Clans have gathered with Merida's brothers, and Merida goes to drink the potion. She soon realizes though that Belle switched it with water, and Merida is able to prove herself by instead using her archery skills to shoot the arrows shot at her brothers, saving them. Having earned the clans' respect, Merida is permitted to reign as queen, and she and Belle soon part ways, the latter of which hopes for the two to one day again cross paths. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} Learning that Rumple has escaped by smashing the chipped cup, Emma forces Merida to chase his true love Belle with her arrows and kill her, so as to make the former Dark One stand up and be brave. Belle has decided to take matters into her own hands in her search for her husband, but soon discovers Rumple hidden in the elevator of the library, and so she helps him hobble back to the shop. Merida soon arrives though, having been commanded by Emma to kill Belle in order to make Rumple fight to save her, thus becoming a hero. The two manage escape, with a bag of magic dust, and Rumple drives them towards the town line, only for Belle to make him stop, for she refuses to leave everyone else behind at the Dark One's mercy. Still realizing her husband to be a coward, she storms off, but is soon found by Merida, who transforms herself into a bear and begins chasing after the brunette. Rumple returns in time to save his beloved, however, using the potion to restore Merida to her true form. The three go back to Emma's house where Excalibur is located, and Rumple pulls the sword from the stone on the condition that Merida's heart is returned and she is assured of the safety of her brothers (who are safe in their mother's arms currently). He warns the Dark One, however, that he is now a hero, and that he will defeat her. He and Belle then leave. Category:Items Category:Curses Category:Potions Category:Weapons